Recently, wearable devices have been drawing attention, and many peripheral devices such as smart glasses, smart watches, and the like have become available. These peripheral devices are assumed to cooperate with a smart phone or the like, and include an application program interface (API) that can be called (or invoked) externally via radio communication such for example as Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy (BLT), Wi-Fi (registered trademark) Direct, or the like.
On the other hand, when business is performed using an information processing terminal such as a smart phone or the like, application programs suitable for business on different occasions are used. Accordingly, from a viewpoint of convenience or a viewpoint of security, a technology has been proposed which determines an app for business use which app is suitable for an occasion in question from a context (location, time, or the like) of a user, and performs push distribution from a server (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2012-216163 and 2012-216162, for example).